theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
S.T.E.A.M
Plot Optimus and the Autobots of Cybertron ask each other what to do. Alpha Trion says that Optimus, as Magnus needs to stay on Cybertron, he believes someone needs to head back to Earth. Optimus chooses Jetfire and Jetstorm, but Alpha Trion recommends Ratchet. Ratchet accepts the deal, but taking the brothers, and Ironhide. Ratchet, the Brothers, and Ironhide go thru the Space Bridge Nexus, and arrive at the Sumdac Tower Space Bridge, in Detroit. Sumdac greets them, and asks them about the “giant city “above them. Ratchet tells him that city was once the Deception Capital of Cybertron. Now, Megatron has control of it once again, and has moved it to Earth. Sumdac reveals now, that Kaon is here, Deceptions have started rampaging the city, searching for “Energon “. They’ve taken a break, but they’ll come back. Meanwhile, Soundwave is back, and has built himself a new, better body. Soundwave decides to start: Operation: Destroy Earth. He gets Laserbeak to help create a machine with a human shell. He calls this “The Pretender. “ Ratchet returns with the others to the old Autobot Base, where he scans Kaon, and discovers it covers the United States. Jetfire and Jetstorm come with the idea to blow up Kaon. Ratchet said No, as that would hurt millions of organics. Ironhide suggests shorting Kaon to the size of an average Transformer, send it thru the Space Bridge, so Optimus could shake the Deceptions into a new prison, and won’t be able to be a threat to Cybertron anymore. Ratchet agrees, and as he comes up with blueprints to build a machine to do that, Jetstorm sees a news report about Team Charr attacking Tigatron Stadium. Jetstorm and Jetfire become Safeguard, and he, along with the others head there. They battle, Safeguard taking on Oil Slick and Blackout. Ironhide takes on Strika, and Ratchet the rest. Strika retreats, but as they leave Tigatron Stadium, Ratchet sees “Save the Earth and Mankind. “ It’s being run by a girl who calls herself “Alice”. She convinces many that the only way to save the Earth and Mankind is to end war, end disease, start Recycling, start using friendlier resources, and get rid of Robots. People attack the bots, and they leave. Safeguard and Ironhide thinks it’s great, minus the whole get rid of Bots thing. Ratchet isn’t so sure. He decides to check it out, while they work on the Small-contractor (the thing that makes things smaller. ) Then, Ratchet spies on Alice, and as she convinces more and more people, Ratchet sees something, when he realizes there’s something behind the curtain. He sneaks behind, and sees Soundwave in a new body. He attacks, but Soundwave easily stops him. He is prisoned in a status pod. Soundwave begins Stage 2: Till all are one. Alice tells them the beginning of saving the planet lies at Tigatron Stadium at 7pm. When she meets with Soundwave, her head is broken apart to reveal Laserbeak. Soundwave’s Base is revealed to be a Boom box Ship. It flies to Tigatron Stadium. At 7, Alice asks the people Soundwave has tricked to give up all worries, and just dream of a peaceful world. Its then that Team Charr arrive. They attack the people, and find a huge piece of Energon. The Brothers and Ironhide attack, driving them off. Soundwave watches as his plan begins to fall apart. He begins Stage 3: Trap. He gets his guitar, who is a reformed Ratbat, who hurts all the Transformers. Soundwave is able to trap Team Charr, the Brothers, Ironhide, and all the humans. They enter his ship, and fly high above Detroit. Ratchet is found by the transformers. Soundwave uses the transformers weapons, and adds that to his Stage 5: The Music Destroyer. Soundwave attacks Lake Erie, boiling it. It’s a heat ray. Soundwave reveals he, the Technological will survive and the Humans shall perish. Strika isn’t able to escape. However, as the Humans and Robots are about to fall to their Deaths, a jet attacks the ship. It destroys the Music Destroyer, and frees the Autobots and Deceptions. They destroy Alice, and as they damage the ship. Soundwave transforms into an Airplane and attacks the jet. Soundwave tells them that the jet cannot interfere. The Jet damages Soundwave, sending him all the way to Lake Erie. The Autobots try to attack Team Charr, but they disappear along with the mystery jet. Ratchet reaches Optimus, and tells him about Soundwave and Team Strika, along with the Mysterious Jet. In Kaon, Megatron is upset at Strika for failing to get the Energon. Strika says she won’t fail again. As Megatron says she better not, the mysterious jet comes. Strika reveals this jet saved them from … Soundwave. Megatron asks the Jet to transform. It does… and is Starscream! Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100